Dream Away
by IB.Wicked
Summary: Susan and Caspian are devastated when they find out that neither she nor Peter will be returning to Narnia. They happily reunite, with no knowledge of the surprises that are coming. For those of you who are looking for a different twist to Narnia Stories!
1. A Feeling

_I wrote this story because I, like many more fans, didn't like the ending of the film Prince Caspian. I first read the beginning of SailorKMonnie and liked the scenario of how Caspian and Susan meet, so that's how they meet in my story. I tried to make it different, but it was such a good scenario that I couldn't really make it my own. The rest I thought of my own. Honest._

_This is my first story here and I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer—I don't own Narnia or any of its characters. _

This takes place about two weeks after the book/film Prince Caspian.

The Unknown Story of Susan and Peter

* * *

Intro

Susan stormed in her older brother's dorm room, "Are you aware that if you get in trouble, even the slightest thing, you will be expelled?" She fiercely said as Peter stared at her from his bed.

"What did you do now?" She impatiently asked.

He turned and looked outside the window, "I only said the truth," he innocently answered.

He sat there in silence and noticed his answer hadn't had an effect whatsoever in his sister, "You want to know what happened. Okay, my Chemistry professor asked us what we thought of his new curriculum. The class sat quiet and I answered his question. Honestly. What's wrong with that? The old thing can't tell the difference between an honest answer and a stupid one, or what?"

He waited for an answer as Susan looked into his eyes. "Why are you doing this, why can't you just stay quiet and behave like everybody else?" Peter undid his tie and stared at her with sarcasm.

"Susan, you are a young woman of wise thoughts, but you- -," he was interrupted by a loud bang on the window.

They stood in place motionless when the floor started to sink in into a dark abyss of nothingness. After a single second, they touched floor again. It was nighttime and the moonlight lit up part of the room.

They had clearly left the dorm room, and were now in a room that was covered in elaborated tapestries and ornate furniture. It had a grand marble fireplace with a lion carved on its top. The ceiling had a battle scenario painted all over it. Against a wall was a gigantic four-post bed with ivory and gold finishes covered with velvet and silk covers.

As Susan stared in awe at the splendor of the room, she absently heard Peter's voice, "Are you OK?" It took her a moment to react. "Yes…" she replied. Peter was too, examining the elegant room when the window caught his eye. He quietly hurried towards it and looked through it.

"Why, this seems like…Narnia," he said in wonder, "I'm going to find out were we are. Stay here," he said, and without waiting for a response, he left the room.

* * *

Chapter 1

Susan was thinking hard, had he said 'Narnia'? It couldn't be, she thought again and again, it couldn't be…It seemed like a dream, like all the dreams she had been having for the past two weeks or so, only somewhat…real.

She started feeling uncomfortable, and out of nowhere, a man held her tightly by the waist and placed an ice cold blade at her throat. She could feel his chest moving up and down as he was heavily breathing. She could feel every move he made, and decided to stay motionless. She soon noticed she wasn't being held securely and grabbed his right arm and spun around so they would be face to face. The man was clearly surprised but still didn't let go.

"Who are you?" he asked. A cold chill ran through her spine and flowed through every nerve in her body. Until that moment, it hadn't occurred to her to look at her attacker's face, she didn't dare, but her curiosity took over. She had to know.

As she looked up, her eyes met his, and for a moment neither said a word. Susan broke the deep silence with a weak strained voice, "Caspian?"

His eyes showed his deep love and happiness hidden under shock and depression. That look worried her, the other dreams she'd had never betrayed her like this particular one, the other dreams showed only happiness. The other dreams were unreal. Somehow, this time, it felt real…

She then noticed his warm hand at her cheek. Caspian himself was very aware of who he was holding; from her warm body tightly together against his, to her ice blue eyes.

"Is this a dream?" she asked reluctantly.

He looked at her into her eyes, "If this wonderful moment, happens to be a dream, then I don't care. I only want to hold on to you forever."

Susan carefully put her hand on the back of his head and leaned towards him. Her parted lips met his in a kiss. He quickly reacted to her gentle gesture; he moved his mouth against hers and held her waist and the back of her neck. She felt his joy and held him closer, feeling his heart beating faster and faster. She felt guilty of causing all his pain and sadness, but pushed the thought away. What mattered was now, what mattered was that somehow they were embracing passionately together. She knew she belonged with him, she knew since the first time they saw into each other's eyes.

Caspian felt simply happy that she was back; he wished she wouldn't leave him. He was so lost in her, time had stopped for him.

After what seemed like forever, Susan pulled away.

"How long have I been gone?" she quietly asked him leaning her head on his chest.

"Too long," he said resting his chin on her head and running his fingers through her head, "I've missed you."

She looked up at him, "I'm here now," she assured him. He smiled and lowered his head to her neck, as if kissing it, smelling her sweet unique scent.

As they closed in for another kiss, Peter noisily came in.

"I've found Mr. Trumpkin along my way- -." He trailed off, facing his sister, "I see you've found better company." He pretended to not notice what had been happening. Susan blushed at being seen by her older brother in such an intimate position.

Caspian didn't let go of her and nodded in salute to the High King, "Good to see you, Peter."

Peter sat on a table top and gave a soft laugh, "Good to see you too mate." Caspian ignored him and reluctantly started, "I'm afraid to ask, but what brings you to Narnia?"

Susan forcefully pulled away and sat on a chair.

"We've got no idea," Peter said.

Caspian then asked, "And Edmund and Lucy, where are they?"

Peter noticed that it had only been him and Susan who were transported to Narnia, when they weren't supposed to ever come back, "They didn't come."

Caspian stood deep in thought, "Well there's always a war or something to be fixed when you come, do you think there's going to be a war. Again?" he asked Peter.

Peter agreed at his theory, "Well if there's going to be a war or anything of the sort, then we- -," he was harshly interrupted by a frustrated Susan, "Please, let's not jump to conclusions, let's hope for the better. Besides, I'm exhausted."

Caspian turned pink and begged for forgiveness, he called his servant. "Please make sure my guests are comfortable."

The servant led them through a long beautiful hall.

Susan was looking at the beautiful tapestries around her when she noticed Caspian was staring at her.

"What?" she shyly asked blushing in the darkness. Caspian smiled.

Peter noticed how his sister was acting and how Caspian was charming her with his smile. He turned from his sister to Caspian back and forth several times and couldn't help but to jump in between the two.

"So…what have you been up to?" he asked Caspian.

Caspian, distracted, answered, "Yes, I've been OK."

Peter frowned in confusion, "Good, good," he continued, "Any interesting happenings?"

He insisted on and on until they arrived at the end of the hall. The servant opened a door and waited for one of them to go in. Susan quickly glanced at Caspian, and then at Peter, who was apparently not willing to go in. Angered, Susan went in and called Caspian along with her. Bewildered, Peter turned around with sarcasm and followed the servant to another room across the hall. He went in and lay on bed thinking about his sister.

Across the hall, Susan was preparing for her speech. She sat on the edge of the bed and Caspian drew a chair beside her. She took a deep breath and focused on his eyes.

"Look, I want you to know that I've been thinking, and I've though of nothing else but you. Since the first moment I saw you, about three months ago, I felt something different in my heart. It started out as a thought, and then it grew stronger and stronger until it was an immense feeling. A feeling like nothing I've felt before…I want you to know tat I might not be able to stay here with you," she paused and got herself together, "You are the King of Narnia, you have a chance to find someone else and to continue your life."

Caspian paid profound attention and waited a moment.

"And I want _you _to know that what you've been thinking for three months, I've been thinking nonstop for over a year," he confidently started, "I know were my heart truly lies. Trust me, I know."

He looked down; afraid of what she might respond.

In the other hand, Susan felt overfilled with the warmth of joy and love, "Well I hope we're here for a good reason," she said as he looked up, "Goodnight."

She smiled at him and he felt relieved.

"Yes, of course, let's hope for that," he quickly said. He stood up, and returned the chair to its table and faced Susan.

"Good night," he said. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

Susan stood up and hugged him tightly, "I hope I don't have to leave you," she heartily said.

"Me too," he said gently. He turned around and left the room. The room fell dark and silent.

Susan changed her school clothes into a night gown she found in the closet. She threw some of the many pillows of the bed to the floor, jumped in bed, and pulled the covers all the way up. In the darkness of her shelter, she touched her lips and fell asleep with the immense happiness of being back in Narnia.

* * *

Across the hall, Peter still lay motionless on bed staring at the star-sprangled night sky outside the window. Before that night, he hadn't noticed how much he enjoyed silence. He noticed its delicacy and vulnerability.

Until that night, he hadn't been alone like he was now. He had been alone, alright, but never alone without his worries and the pressure of being the older brother. Now, he was alone. For that moment, he didn't care why or how he had been brought back to Narnia.

'I wish I could lay like this forever' he thought.

He would willingly stay there, far away from England, far away from school, far away from the world. He considered himself lucky to have been able to visit the Land of Narnia. He thought of all those people who everyday wished to get away from that cruel world.

He fell asleep as he got lost in thought, unaware of what was to come.

End of Chapter 1

Please review to help me make this story better. Any critics are accepted. A small review doesn't hurt anybody. Please.


	2. A Water Lily

_Finally! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer- -I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

Susan woke to the birds' musical singing. She was sad to know that another day had begun and that the dream she'd had was now long gone. As she sat up, she glanced at the room in front of her; the she noticed that she had woken to the birds' singing and not to the morning alarm. She was immobilized by awe and wonder, but quickly managed to get up from bed.

She ran to the window and opened it. She took a deep breath as the smell of the sea at dawn spread across the room. She gazed at the horizon, which was blazing with the colors of the sunrise swiftly spread across the sky. Meeting the horizon was the sea, beautiful and majestic as usual. She stared at its constant peaceful motion.

She was startled by a loud knock on the door.

"Susan, are you awake?" Peter asked from the door.

He came in without waiting for a response. Susan was indignated by his lack of respect, but was too happy to be angered.

"Oh, Peter, it _is_ true, we _are_ back," she said joyfully as she hugged him.

"Well yes, we are, but why do you suppose we are back for?" he asked.

She turned around, thinking hard. "It's not fair you know," she said, "Aslan said we weren't coming back…Ever. Now he brings us back, when we had already started getting used to our own world."

Peter looked at her with sincere sadness, "I know, I know. I think we should just wait for Aslan to guide us."

"Do you really think we're here because Narnia needs us? To fight? Again?"

Peter waited a moment, "I'm sorry I'm no help at all, but I don't know. I've got on idea. I only wish I knew," he said, "Now get dressed; they've called us for breakfast."

He left the room and Susan searched for a dress in the drawers. She got dressed and headed for the breakfast room."

As she came in, Caspian stood up, "You're here, you're still here," he said happily. Susan blushed and smiled warmly. Caspian signaled her sit next to him.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked her, "I recommend exactly what I'm having."

Susan politely took his offer.

"I'll have the same thing too," Peter said from across the table, seeing that nobody had asked him.

As they waited for their food, Caspian sat nervously still, thinking nonstop about Susan. He wasn't sure if he was doing too much; his mind was spinning around fifty miles a second. He'd never had to deal with anything of the sort before, he was too confused. At last, he decided to grab her hand. He slowly reached and softly touched it. Susan looked at him, confused, but quickly smiled at his kind gesture.

Caspian felt relieved and gained confidence, therefore he started telling them about the adventures he'd had in the past year. Susan listened attentively but soon lost interest. She changed the subject by mentioning Aslan, which instantly darkened the mood. They sat still and silent, none dared to say a word. The air as thick and still, they were all afraid.

"Well. Edmund and Lucy aren't here. Maybe Aslan wants to teach us another lesson," Peter suggested.

"Oh don't be silly Peter. Do you really think Aslan broke his last judgment on us to never return just to give us a lesson about geography?" Susan said sarcastically, "Maybe he needs us to do something for him."

Her brother couldn't help but to agree, Aslan had been very serious when he told them they wouldn't be coming back, there would had to be something extremely important. Their argument was interrupted when their breakfast arrived.

Surprisingly, it was delicious; Peter was enjoying every mouthful of it. He looked across the table and stared at his sister. He found it extremely weird to finally see his sister acting her age; most of the time she would annoyingly be bossing him around and pretending to be a responsible adult. He considered that very annoying, but at the same time, he was also glad that she had always been there for him and their siblings. He smiled and got back to his food.

Susan, unlike Peter was eating with courtesy and delicacy. 'I'd rather give a good impression and hold my hunger than look like a beast,' she thought to herself and gave a soft laugh.

"Yes?" Caspian asked confused by her laugh.

"Oh, its nothing. I'm just happy we're back, and that so far, there are no signs of war," she said.

"Oh. Me too," Caspian said, smiling.

Susan smiled back and continued eating. Somehow, she knew she was falling in love; she didn't want to admit it though. She tried hard to ignore the thought.

* * *

After breakfast, Peter left the castle and rode to the woods. He wanted to get away for a while, he couldn't resist being in that castle when he knew it wasn't his kingdom anymore. Besides, he wanted silence again, he wanted to think. He rode and rode along a small stream without stopping until he got to a beautiful clearing. There, he lay on the forest floor and looked up to the clear blue sky. He felt the breeze running through his face. He didn't want to be in a battle again, he hated war, he hated seeing his friends dying. He cleared his mind of the horrible thought.

* * *

Over at the castle, Susan and Caspian headed for a walk in the gardens.

"It is such a beautiful morning," Susan said.

She sat by the pond of a water garden. Caspian followed and sat next to her, Susan laid her head on his stomach and closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek, he studied her face closely, he loved the way she hid his emotions. It was all a mystery he wanted to solve.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with serenity. He quickly hid his hand behind his back.

"Don't stop," she said nicely, again closing her eyes.

He continued his caring gesture.

"It _is _a nice morning you know," he said, "The sky is usually covered with gray clouds."

Susan sat up, opening her eyes; Caspian stood up and reached in the pond for a water lily flower. He let it dry and carefully tucked it behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Do you mean it?" she asked him.

"Of course," he said, "Why wouldn't I mean something that _is _true."

He leaned for her and kissed her. She slowly kissed him back and clutched her arms around him. They rolled over and Susan ended up on top of him. She laughed in his mouth.

"What?" he asked puling away.

"Nothing," she replied, turning to face the pond, "It's just that I never thought it could be so perfect. I wish I could forever stay with you."

"There's no real distance in existence between reality and your dreams, than the one you create with your own fears," he said looking into her eyes, "What is it that you fear?"

"That this is all a dream," she trailed off, looking away from his eyes.

"Then dream away, Susan," he said, "Good things never last, all right, but why focus in the future? Let's enjoy our time now."

She looked up at him and smiled warmly. She knew he was right.

They lay next to one another in silence. Neither made effort to break it. They got lost in it, and fell asleep.

Susan woke up after an hour or so. The sun was now directly above them. Caspian was still asleep by her side so she decided to let him be. She sadly stared at his handsome face and solemnly smiled.

"Tell me, what is happening? What is it that you expect of me? I only wish I knew. I'm in love with you and I've been constantly asking myself if you feel the same way I do," she whispered, "I don't want to hurt you, but at the same time I don't want to hurt myself."

A tear ran down her cheek and she saw the flower lying on the floor. She carefully picked it up and laid it on his chest which was swiftly rising up and down with his peaceful constant breathing.

'I guess I have no other choice but to love you with all my heart,' she thought to herself and smiled.

_Okay, I've been writing this for over a week, and I've decided that there will be no war, or battles, at least not major ones. It's going to be about how Caspian, Susan and Peter grow up and understand the meaning of life. There's going to be trouble and their loyalty is going to be tested, their going to need all their courage. Peter and Susan are going to decide if they want to stay in Narnia. _

Please review Please. I beg. Well not really. But please review. And Tell me what you think of my plan! hahaha.


	3. Not Alone

I'm sorry it took so long, but I have IB summer homework. I have more than this chapter ready in my notebook, so I'll hurry up and get it up here hopefully by today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer--I don't own Narnia or any of its characters. I only own the plot, David, Liehdenn, and Valdar.

* * *

Peter looked up at the sky. A storm was approaching from the North, and he had been away for hours. If it weren't for those two reasons, he would have stayed longer. He knew that if he didn't star his way back to the castle, he would be caught in the middle of the rain. He mounted his horse and stared at the coming storm, he took a deep breath and smelled the rain. A thought suddenly came to him. I mischievous grin appeared in his face.

"Hmm, how would you like getting a little wet?" he asked David, his horse, whom he had met in the Narnian Civil War. They had become good friends.

"Well it has been a long time since I had some excitement in my life," he replied, "And it would be a disgrace to let this chance be wasted."

"I'll take that as a yes," he said laughing,

They rode at full gallop in the direction of the storm. Peter felt the cold breeze in his face. Around him the trees seemed to be only a faint blur. They stopped at a clearing as the first raindrops hit the ground. He felt them running down his face. It wasn't long before it started raining real hard. Peter was breathing deeply and David was shaking with excitement.

"I've never been out here when it rains like this," David said jubilantly, "I was never allowed, I always stood by the stable window and wished I were in the middle of it."

"Enjoy every raindrop of it," Peter replied, "It is not everyday that we get to get away like this!"

They splashed around like children, and covered themselves in mud as they had a fake fight. They were laughing their hearts out. The temperature had dropped harshly, but with so much laughter neither felt the difference. Their game had on objective, and no point but to have fun. It was a most peculiar view, very awkward, but the two were enjoying themselves so much that nobody could have had the heart to laugh at them. It was the happiest horse and boy in the world.

They played for a few hours, and then stopped, exhausted. They where breathing heavily and the smell of rain overfilled them. The light breeze made them shudder.

Peter looked around him, it all seemed to be going buy in slow motion. Rain was still falling from high above and there was no wind, the breeze had gone away too. Their laughter was caught in time, and slowly died away. Everything was quiet; the sound of rain seemed distantly away and even the whisper of the trees had ceased. He stopped, something seemed to be wrong.

His attention shifted to the forest in which there seemed to be something strange. He looked deep into the forest, and there, a good deal of meters away, he saw it. He could only make out its silhouette, but there was just something about it that caught his attention. The shadow just stood there, motionless, quiet, hidden. Whoever it was, had clearly been watching them.

"What's wrong?" David asked him. He was confused and afraid; just moment ago, they had been playing in the rain. He couldn't understand.

"Shh," Peter whispered, "Wait."

He had been trying to make out the shadow, he narrowed his eyes and focused in vain, the darkness of nightfall had taken over the forest, it was nearly impossible to see. He didn't move a muscle; in an attempt of not scaring it away. The rain was still falling hard, he could feel it running down his body. He stood motionless for what seemed to be an hour, he waited for a reaction. Maybe a sign, but apparently, his new friend wasn't willing to move either. The silence was intense and menacing, seconds felt like minutes, and minutes like hours.

The darkness sunk in with a lightning bolt who lit up the whole forest. For a split second, their eyes met. Then, it was gone.

Peter and David were left alone. Everything seemed to had gone back to normal; the sound of rain appeared to have returned, and thunder clasps were heard al over. They were soaked wet and covered in mud.

"Let's go," Peter commanded, trying to hide away his fear.

"What- -?" David said.

"Don't!…don't say anything," Peter interrupted, "Just get us back home. Please."

David was scared, but he trust his friend, so he did as commanded.

* * *

"Please get a hold of yourself Susan!" Caspian said impatiently.

Susan ignored him and sat restlessly in a chair.

"You know nothing!" she said hysterically, "It's easy for you to say, just shut up!"

"Everything will be fine," he insisted. He attempted getting near her, he held out his hand.

"Don't touch me!" she said, "You've proven yourself!"

She furiously stood up and tried to push him away, but soon gave up. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

"Oh, Caspian, I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I only hope he's alright, I'm sorry."

He embraced her tightly, "Its okay, he'll be alright, its okay."

They sat on the bed. She was still crying quietly to herself. Caspian wanted to say something comforting, but he had no words. He ran his fingers through her hair.

He finally found something to say, "Would you like some hot tea?" he asked her.

She hesitated, "Um, yes I think that will be nice."

Caspian left her and stood up, he called his servant and asked for hot tea and two cups.

Susan laid on bed, and Caspian followed. They lay hugging. Caspian knew Susan felt very vulnerable and worried, he was trying his best to make her feel safe. He kissed her neck, and then her cheek. Susan didn;t say anything, but he had felt her heart beating faster. Susan's back was to Caspian he had his arms around her waist. They were facing the window, it was raining hard outside, raindrops hit and melted down the window. The fire in the fireplace crackled as it burned its fuel.

The servant came.

"Would you leave it in that table by the fireplace?" Caspian asked her.

He waited until she laid the tray in the table.

"Thank you," he said, "That will be all."

The servant left and Caspian sat up.

"No," Susan said, "Its OK. Please stay with me."

He was glad she had said that, for it was some progress in his part; she had been desperatly worried since Peter had been missing. She'd been frustrate, angry and worried; all at the same time. He had been trying to approach her all day but he hadn't found the way to.

He lay next to her and higged her.

"I feel cold," she whispered.

He buried his head in her neck and took a deep breath. He held her closer to the heat of his body.

"I'm glad I'm with you," she said, "I've always been afraid of being alone."

He kissed her cheek, "You should know that I;m here with you. You are not alone."

She closed her eyes.

"I- -" she trailed off, and got herself together, "I love you."

His heart sunk; nobody had referred to him with those words before. He was too naive.

"Me too," he said. And he ment it. She sat up and faced him.

"Do you mean it?" she said, "I know I do, but do you?"

He felt his insides blazing with fire, he was so full of love, he couldn't believe she didn't know. But again, he'd never told her before. He sat up and leaned on his elbow.

"Yes," he said.

The word slipped unwillingly out of his mouth, and there they sat, so close to each other, so in love with each other. He felt her warm breathing, and he slowly started to lean in, slightly turning his head to the side. His eyes gazed at her lips, then at her eyes, and back again. He lifted her chin and their lips met. He kissed her slowly and intensely. They both felt as if it was their first kiss together. She carefully drew out of the kiss, leaving it to linger in between them.

"I'm so sorry I was so mean to you," she said, "I'm really sorry, you deserved better. Its just that I'm afraid for Peter..."

He squeezed her hand, "Get some rest, my soldiers will let us know when Peter arrives."

She closed her eyes and moved her hand (still holding his) to his chest. She cuddled in his arms.

"Do you think he's alright?" she asked blankly.

Caspian moved his head next to hers, "Peter's a strong lad, he knows how to take care of himslef."

He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Back in the forest, David galloped furiously. The rain hit them hard no their faces and the wind chilled them to the very marrow of their bones.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Peter asked him. He was struggling to keep his balance.

"Yes, I just can't see a thing," he replied.

They galloped in the same direction, when David tripped harshly over a branch. They fell hard on the floor and the horse screamed in pain. Peter had hit his head on a rock and was loosing his sense, He was kneeling in the ground and his mind was slowly spinning things around. With the little he could see, he saw David, a few feet in front of him, screaming in agonizing pain. He wanted to do something, buthe couldn't control his body. His vision slowly faded away and he hit the ground with a soft thump.

It was not until an hour later that Peter woke, lazily at first, but his full senses came back as he remembered what had happened. He instantly ran to David.

"I'm sorry," Peter said, "I must've hit my head, are you ok?"

The horse was moaning with pain, the rain had stopped and a he was covered with a thin layerd of sweat. He was breathing heavily.

"Peter.."he trailed off, catched his breath and started again, "Peter, I want you to do me a favor," he hesitate, "I need ou to swear you will do as I tell you. Do you swear?"

Peter hesitated, "Yes..I swear."

David breathed heavily, "Peter, I can't bear it no longer, the pain is unbearable. Please, I need you to end it. Kill me now. Do it quick."

Peter's eyes widened, "No! There must be something I can do! I can heal you!"

"There is nothing you can do, the broken bone is tearing my tendon and muscles, just do it."

Peter hesitated, before him, lay his horse, his friend, and there was nothing he could do to save him. He knew deep in his heart. He had to end it. He battledd against his feelings. He raised his sword...

"Wait.." David said, "I want to thank you, Peter, I want to thank you for bringing me out here. I would never have guessed it could be so beautiful. All my life I missed days like these. And thanks to you, I've had my chance to see it and feel it. You're a great friend."

David was breathing steadily now; he was ready to die, for he had seen what he'd wished for. Peter rose his blade once more, and in slow motion (it seemed) and stabbed the horse right in the heart.

David let out a peaceful whine and exhaled his last breath.

"Farewell," Peter whispered, "Friend."

Peter threw his blade to the ground and went to the forest, he got some branches and leaves and covered the body. The air was still around him and he could hear nothing but his own breathing. He stood by it and a tear escaped his eye and hit the ground.

"Why are you crying?" a soft female voice asked behind him.

He turned around, in front of him stood a tall beautiful young woman. She wore a long black velvet cloak and had the hood on, but he could still see she had long black hair, and piercing blue eyes.

He didn't say anything.

"If I were you, I would be happy for him. He was happy, and you should too, He accepted his death, he was ready for it. You see, everybody has to die at some point, and throughout your life, you need to learn to accept that. Throughout your life you should seek and find your inner happiness, that's the best way to die. As your friend just did," she said, with a solemn smile in her face.

Peter listened closely at her wise words, he found every word of it right.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Liedhenn, I am from the Kingdom of the elves, Valdar," she answered.

"I've never heard of it before," he said suspiciously.

"It lies far in the Northeast, hidden by the valley of the Fifth Mountain," she said," I don't think we are known to the sons and daughters of Adam and Eve and who are you?"

"I am Peter, and I used to be the High King of Narnia. If you are not a daughter of Eve, then what are you?" Peter asked. He watched her closely as she looked around as she looked around. Her eyes met his and she waited. She took off her hood, giving her a better look at her.

"I suppose your people would call me an elf maiden," she said looking down, "Your people have always referred to us as myths, they never believed in anything."

Peter kept looking at her, she blushed, "Do I have to prove it to you? I barely met you, after hours and hours of watching you."

"Watching me? Since when? Was it you that was in the forest earlier?" he asked rapidly.

"Calm down, Peter. Yes, I've been watching since you came in the forest, and no, it wasn't me, that would be the High King Aslan," she answered calmly, "He's the one that led me here. I've been standing behind you the whole time."

Peter's eyes widened, he sat on a rock and looked at the ground blankly. She sat next to him, and they both stayed quiet.She lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispered, "I know what you've been through, I know how you feel. I also wanted to get away from everything, just like you, but it didn't go well."

Her voice was soothing, her accent was like a softer english accent. Peter looked at her, she was looking at the ground. She turned to him. He looked away and blushed.

"You'll learn to trust me," she said, "While you do that, you should come stay at my tent, I mean camp."

She blushed, and stood up, "Come on, there's nothing wrong, Aslan led me to you for some reason, besides it's midnight, and you won't be able to fid your way back."

Peter hesitated, "I suppose you're right, but my sister will be madly worried about me."

"I'll handle that," she assured him.

What do you think? please let me know how I'm doing! I want to get the best out of this story! please review!

Thanks to all of you who have posted reviews! It really helps me and it makes me happy!


	4. Under the Moon

Here it is! At last. Well this chapter concentrates more on Peter and Liedhenn. Come on you guys, let Caspian and Susan rest! At this point they are asleep.

Disclaimer--I own nothing but the plot and Liedhenn

* * *

Susan was deeply asleep, she was dreaming. In her dream she found herself walking along a river, everything seemed dark. There was a slight cold breeze that caressed her face softly. Her bare feet swiftly slid through the grass. She kept walking upriver, very peacefully and unwillingly.

A shadow approached her out of nowhere, and she couldn't see its face.

"Susan, I need you to listen. Your brother Peter is safe," the soft voice said, "You don't need to worry, Aslan protects him. Now rest."

And with that, the shadow vanished into thin air. Susan stopped walking, she turned to the river. She knelt and leaned to its waters. She saw her reflection, she was drawn in to it, and she slowly fell into the water.

She woke, and found herself sweating and breathing heavily. Caspian too, woke up, startled by her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and facing her.

She paused, "Nothing, I'm sorry. Bad dream," she said avoiding eye contact.

She turned around, and felt his arms wrap around her. Her body relaxed, for she somehow knew that Peter _was_ safe, and of course, that Caspian was with her.

* * *

Peter was following Liedhenn, she was well ahead of him. He noticed she would occasionally turn around to make sure he was still there. He was secretly studying her, he discovered she would make no noise as she walked.

He was interrupted when they came to a small clearing. There was a single canvas tent to his right, and in the middle was a circle of rocks, which he guessed was were the fire was supposed to go.

She went in the tent, and a minute later came out with a small bag.

"Let's get your wound proper care," she said.

He Hadn't noticed part of his face was covered in blood and mud.

She looked at him, "You better take a bath, the river's behind those bushes," she added, "I've got some clothes in the tent, I think they will fit you. They will probably fit you big though, you are a bit skinny."

She took off her cloak and hung it in a nearby branch. She turned around and caught him staring at her. She blushed.

"Well," she said, "Go on. I don't think you'll need assistance. Will you?"

"I can do it myself," Peter said quickly, he turned around and went behind the bushes.

In her mind, Liedhenn was wondering confused. The past day's events had brought unexpected things into her life. Aslan had led her to this place in the morning. She had been watching that young man wandering around, talking to his horse, and staring at the sky. He hadn't eaten since when he arrived, and she had thought of going to him, but she had decided to stay back and linger in the shadows. That was, until he seemed to be in deep inner trouble.

She watched as he went behind the bushes. She brushed the thought away, and headed for the forest. There she gathered some wood and went back to the campsite. She lay the wood on the floor and let it dry.

The full moon was now high above her; it shone brightly, and the stars around it twinkled with a magical touch. A cold breeze swiftly caressed her face and made her shudder with cold.

'Better start the fire,' she thought.

She placed the wood in the circle of stones and whispered a few words in old-elvish. A small flame sprung out, 'I am _that_ weak,' she thought.

She smiled and fed the small flame with more branches. She watched as it quickly grew.

Peter was shivering with cold, he was washing all the blood and mud off of him as fast as his numb hands would allow him. He had already washed and hung his clothes, when he noticed he hadn't brought anything to cover with after he came out of the water.

When he was done, he got out and ran for the bushes, he cursed; the cold was unbelievable. He secretly walked to the camp, to his fortune, Liedhenn was facing the fire, with her back to him.

He went in the tent, he searched for clothes, found some, and got dressed. He looked around him; amazingly the tent was very elegant, unlike its outside. In the middle was a little bed, with a pillow, next to it, lay a bow and a quiver. To his far right, he saw a tiny box, he went to it, and opened it. He looked inside and felt his face redden, he blushed and put it back in its place.

He stood up, and looked at the tent once more; it didn't seem so bad, there was nothing to fear.

He went out, and was startled to see Liedhenn facing him. She was sitting by the fire and had placed in it a small pot in which she was cooking something.

"All ready?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "I'm sorry for going in your tent without telling you. I had a slight problem, see I didn't bring anything to cover myself with."

He looked down and blushed, she smiled sweetly, "Its alright, don't worry about it. I knew you hadn't taken anything, but I didn't tell you, it's sort of my fault too."

She signaled him to sit next to her. He went and sat about a foot from her.

"Closer," she said, "I can't cure you if you're that far."

He got closer, and she started putting some herbs in his wound. As she did so, she stole a glance at him. Their eyes met for a split second, for Peter had been looking at her. He looked down and blushed, his face reddening once again.

She used a piece of torn cloth to wrap the herbs in place. When she was done, she stood up and stirred the contents of the pot. She didn't come back to sit with him, but instead sat at the other side of the fire.

"Thank you," he told her, "I'm sorry to be a bother. I promise I'll pay you back."

"Oh, you are no bother," she said, "You don't have to pay me back. Would you like something to eat?"

Peter hesitated, "I don't--"

"Oh, come on, you can't say no to my cooking!" she laughed, "I perfected this recipe. Besides, I made enough for two people."

"I suppose, you are right," he said, "Um, Would you need any help?"

"Thanks for offering, but I can do it myself," she said, "You need to rest, injuries in the head can be very dangerous."

While she cooked, Peter sat quiet; the past day had brought too much to bear. He tried to not think about David, and attempted to star a conversation with Liedhenn.

"Are you really an elf?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Peter knew that had been lame in his part so he tried again.

"So who are the elves?" he asked.

"My people," she replied.

Nope. Still lame. Let's try once more.

"Tell me about them?" he asked.

She finally turned around. He felt relieved.

"Well," she said, "What do you want to know?"

"Dunno, I've just never heard of them before," he said.

"Well, we are all very tall. Unlike yours, our ears are pointy," she said jokingly, "Is that enough?"

"Tell me more," he said. He smiled, showing his white teeth, which made Liedhenn blush.

"Well, we usually live in peace with other creatures," she said, "But right now, there is a conflict with the Warrior Angels of the Eastern land."

"Wait, there's angels too?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and there is far more creatures who carry no name, and there's even more that neither you or I will ever lay eyes on," she answered, "There's a huge world out there."

He didn't say anything.

"Peter, you don't need to see in order to believe," she said calmly, "Believe, and then you'll see. You can't close your mind and live with what is, every now and then you need to let your mind wander off."

"I never thought of it like that," he said after a moment.

It was hard for him to believe that there were far more countries in this world than Nania, but he saw truth in her eyes. He started to like her; she was mysterious and very dreamy. But he still wasn't sure he could trust her. He decided to give her a chance.

Their silence was interrupted by the soup, who had started to boil. She served each of them a plate.

"Tell me about yourself," she said.

"Hmmm…" he started, "Well I've got three siblings. I've got no idea why I'm here. And the past day has brought along too many things which are hard to bear."

He spoke quickly. She had listened attentively and had made eye contact; to his surprise, she seemed to be actually interested.

"Are you the eldest?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Interesting," she said.

"Are you making fun?" he asked with a laugh, "Well enough about me, tell me about yourself."

"I've already told you," she said as she turned away from his eyes.

"No you haven't, you only told me about the elves," he said, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No. I'm only a lonely elf-maiden," she said, "There's nothing else about me that you might find interesting."

He grinned; he had found a way to gain her trust.

"Well I don't have anybody either," he said, "I just lost my only friend here in Narnia. Of course I still have my dwarf and animal friends, but he was unique. I don't even count with my sister's company; she and Caspian have a thing going on. Just the two, if you know what I mean. Its uncomfortable and ebarrasing to be around them, but still, its not like if I wanted to be with them."

He made a face and she laughed.

"Well I think you are isolating yourself from the rest of the world," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice, "By your own accord."

"And why would I do that?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Because you are immature, stubborn and selfish," she said with a laugh.

He grinned, "And you are not?"

"I went through that stage a long time ago," she said with a fake pride.

"And when would that have been?" he asked.

They were both laughing by now.

"A long time ago," she said.

"What led you to get over that stage?" he asked.

"I can't recall," she answered.

"Oh, come on, tell me," he said, "Tell me about you."

She paused, and a naughty smile stretched across her face.

"Persuade me," she said.

"How?" he said, "I know nothing about you."

"You are so boring," she said, "OK, I'll tell you."

He looked up.

"But with one condition," she said, "You sleep outside."

She smiled and waited for his reply.

"So you expect me to sleep outside, with the bitter cold, and harsh conditions. While you sleep safely inside?" he answered.

"Well everybody has a good story to tell," she said, "And you seem eager to know mine."

"We'll see," he said.

* * *

For those of you who would like to see more Susan and Caspian, don't worry, there will be more on them. Give me a few sugestions on what to put next with Caspian and Susan or ideas on Peter and Liedhenn, I will give you credit on your ideas. You can post a review or e-mail me. Reviews are accepted!


	5. Unexpected Meetings

* * *

This took little to write, but a long time to upload on I'm so sorry it took this long but I assure you I haven't abandonded it. I have this HUGE plan for this story. (Evil laugh) I'll do my best to put it up here as soon as I can. I've had marching band rehearsals and I started high school on thursday (i feel so little even though I'm like 5' 9''), and I already have two essays to write, blah blah blah homework. Anyways, that's IB. There's more in my notebook but that will have to wait for chap 6. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer--I own nothing but the plot, and Liedhenn, and Ms. Hampston, and Mr. Fidnston.

* * *

"I suppose we start with the basics," Liedhenn said thoughtfully, "Well… I was born twenty years ago on the second day of the second month. I never met my biological father, for he died before I was born. My siblings and I live with my adoptive father and our mom."

She paused in order to make sure that Peter didn't have any questions.

He did.

"Are you the eldest?" he asked.

"Um, no. My twin brother, Lennian Adael is older by eleven minutes," she replied.

"Oh, so now you have a twin," he said purposefully annoying.

"The fact that I hadn't mentioned him before doesn't mean that he doesn't exist," she said coolly, "May I proceed?"

"You may," he said with a winning smile.

"My other brother, Leverian, who is ten years my junior, is the only son my mom and adoptive father have together. That makes us three. Alius, my adoptive father, is the Lord of Valdar along with my mom, Eceldiahn Lady of Valdar. We usually stay with my aunt because they are usually busy with meetings and feasts and stuff like that."

"So you are the royal family?" he asked.

"I don't like to think of it that way," she said, somewhat tense.

"Interesting," he said ignoring her reaction, "So how did you end up all the way over here?"

She looked into his eyes and hesitated.

"I ran away," she said. There was a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Why?" Peter asked with a little concern.

She stared at the fire, and remained silent for a moment. He stood up and sat next to her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, "It's ok, you can trust me."

"I know I can trust you," she said.

She took a deep breath.

"My brothers and I were at my aunt's home. It was a dark night, about a week ago. I was already in bed, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get a glass of water," she paused, "Everything was dark… I couldn't see anything. I went to the kitchen, were my aunt had left a pitcher of water and three glasses. I lit up a candle and…"

She stopped, she was breathing somewhat hard. Peter grabbed her hand. She was stone cold.

"What happened?" he asked her carefully.

"He was there, sitting in a chair," she said.

"Who? Who was there?" he asked worriedly.

"His name is Leons, he's not elf-kind, he's a servant of my aunt's. I don't know why he was there, but I thought I could trust him. I told him 'goodnight' and he didn't reply, he just sat there, staring at me. He smiled devilishly and stood up. He walked towards me and said, 'It is a goodnight. Isn't it?' He placed his uncomfortably warm hand on my shoulder and slowly ran it down my arm. I didn't know what to do, I felt so vulnerable and weak. I was so scared, I didn't have time to think. The first thing that came to my mind was to run away. I threw the water at his face and started running out the door. I ran through the gardens and didn't stop until I got to my house. I had hoped my mom would be there, but she wasn't. I went to my room, put my cloak on and saddled my horse and just rode and rode."

She spoke quickly as if trying to avoid the words. She was crying quietly.

"It's ok," he said, "It's always good to let it out."

She looked up at him, he blushed and backed away a little.

She smiled, "Thank you for listening, Peter. I had to say it, I'm sorry to have bothered you," she said.

"No need to be sorry," he said, "How long have you been away?"

"Just about a week." she replied.

"Don't you think your family will be looking for you?" he asked.

"Yes, but the only one I would find capable of finding me is Len, he is too overprotective," she said, "I don't want to go back."

"You can stay here in Narnia for as long as you wish," he said cheerfully, trying to bring her spirits up.

"Thanks, Peter, I would appreciate that," she said.

She stood up and took a deep breath, "I've got to be strong," she murmured to herself.

"Well, I suppose I have to sleep outside," he said innocently.

"As agreed," she said with a smile.

She went in the tent and gave him a pillow and a blanket.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he replied.

She went back inside.

He put out the fire and made an attempt of a bed on the floor.

* * *

(A few hours later)

The sun was rising in the horizon, the breeze was moist from the night's weather and the sky was clear.

Caspian was awake, he was looking at Susan who was still peacefully asleep. He smiled and tiptoed out of the room and walked to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, sir, I would like to have a breakfast tray set up. For one, please," he said to the cook.

"As you wish, your majesty," the cook replied bowing.

"Please, call me Caspian," he said. He waited against the wall. After some fifteen minutes, the cook came back with a breakfast tray in hand.

"And who might this be for?" he asked mysteriously.

"Oh, a friend of mine," he said, blushing faintly.

The cook bowed and went back in the kitchen. He let out the breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding and headed back to the room. He found Susan awake, sitting on a chair by the fireplace.

"Good morning," he said, "I've brought you breakfast."

"Are you not having breakfast with me?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said, "I have to head back to the village."

"May I come?" she asked.

"Of course you can," he said, "I just didn't think you would actually want to."

She drank her orange juice.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. He took her hand and smiled.

"Let's go," he said.

They walked out the castle and down the road that led to the village.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"With Mr. Findston, he's a carpenter, I had previously sent for a cabinet to be built," he replied.

"Can we spend the day at the village?" she asked, "It's a nice day."

"I'll have to think about that," he said. Of course he was willing to spend the day at the village with her, he only wanted to tease her a little.

"And what will it take for you to decide if we stay in the village?" she said with a mysterious voice.

He stopped and frowned as if recalling something.

"I don't know," he said in his most serious tone possible, "What would you suggest?"

She kissed him on the lips, "Hmmm, I don't think so."

"As you wish," he said bowing.

They broke into laughter and continued their way hand in hand.

* * *

Liedhenn and Peter had packed their stuff. They were walking along the creek and were heading for the village.

"Would you like to stay at the castle?" Peter asked her. He was walking a few feet in front of her.

"I would love to, but I don't think that would be appropriate," she said from behind, "I'll stay in an inn."

She caught up to him.

"How is it there?" she asked him.

"How is it where?" he asked back.

"At the village," she replied.

"Well like any other village," he said, "You'll like it there, the people are very friendly, and then there's the market, which ways has something new and interesting to see or buy."

She went ahead of him and looked up at the trees with curiosity. She wore a grey and white robe and gown and her long hair was tied back half-ways in an elaborate braid. Her quiver and vow were at her back.

"I'll sell the tent and the other stuff," she said without turning back, "I've got no use for it. I wonder who would be willing to buy it."

"That would be very easy," he said.

"You won't leave me, will you?" she asked turning to face him, "I mean, I don't know my way around."

Her cheeks turned a soft hue of red and she turned back around and continued walking. Peter gave a soft laugh.

"Of course not. I'll show you around and I will accompany you until you send me away," he said laughing.

They kept walking and arrived at the village.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked, "I know a place."

She nodded, "Yes, please. That would be rather necessary."

* * *

"Out for Lunch," Susan read the sign, "I guess we took to long."

She bit her lip and he laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek.

"It was your fault," he said, "Anyways, would you like to eat something while we wait? I know a place."

"Lead the way," she said.

He took her hand, "Then this way it is."

They walked along a lovely shaggy street; the houses' balconies and windows were full of flowers and plants.

"These are lovely," she said as she looked around.

"Indeed, this is my favorite street. There's a little café, a teashop, a chocolate factory, it's a very sweet street," he said.

"What's it called?" she asked.

"Love's Street," he answered.

"Well it suits it," she said kissing the back of his hand.

* * *

Peter and Liedhenn walked along a cute little street called, Love's Street. She was amused by her surroundings and savored everything she saw. They entered a little shop called Ms. Hampston's. The inside of the store was comfortably warm and it smelled really sweet. There were two little tables with two chairs each.

"Hello, Ms. Hampston!" Peter greeted the old lady, "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been very well indeed, business has been great!" she said, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"That's what everybody says," he said.

The old lady smiled and finally noticed Liedhenn's presence.

"Peter! Where are your manners?" she asked, "Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Hampston this is Liedhenn, Liedhenn, this is Ms. Hampston," he introduced the two.

"Hello, how do you do?" Liedhenn said, bowing.

"Very well," she said, "And you?"

"Fine too," she smiled sweetly.

"Peter, is there something you are not telling me?" Ms. Hampston asked looking at the two.

Peter quickly got the message, "Oh, no, why would I do that?"

"Of course," she said, "Will it be the same for you today?"

"Yes please," he said.

* * *

"There it is," Caspian pointed, "Ms. Hampston's bakery."

"It looks lovely--," she trailed off.

She looked through the window and anger flowed through her veins.

She burst in the shop and started screaming hysterically at Peter.

"Where were you?!" she asked.

"I was at--," he tried to answer.

"What were you thinking?!" she asked. She hadn't noticed Liedhenn.

"I was try--," he tried again.

"Who is she?!" she asked, pointing at Liedhenn.

"She is--," he tried once more.

"What?! You slept with her?!" she asked with wide eyes.

Liedhenn was blushing madly but sat quietly.

"What?!" it was his turn to yell, "No! She made me sleep outside! See, I was in the forest…"

(A while later)

"I'm so sorry," Susan blushed, "I thought you were…never mind, I was worried about you."

She hugged him.

"If you do that again, I will kill you," she said sarcastically.

He ignored her, "Susan, Caspian this is Liedhenn, Liedhenn this is Susan and Caspian," he said, finally introducing the beautiful young woman who had been sitting quietly behind him.

"Hello," Susan said, "I'm very sorry about, you know. Never mind, nice meeting you."

"A pleasure," Caspian said. Susan glared daggers at him.

"Nice meeting you too," Liedhenn said shyly.

Caspian took Susan's hand, "Shall we eat?"

She relaxed at his kind gesture, "Yes."

They ordered a cake and sat on the other table.

"What do you think is going on in between those two?" Caspian whispered.

She laughed, "I've got no idea. I feel awful, I should really learn to control myself."

"I don't think they have got the slightest idea of what it feels like to be in love," he said taking her hand, "I know I do. It's great."

She smiled, "And how's that?"

"Well you feel this immense feeling inside you and all you do is think of that person. Just like I do. And whenever you kiss that person, you feel like if you were flying. Just like I do," he said.

"Is that person a good kisser?" she asked shyly.

"You wouldn't even imagine," he said.

"And who might this person be?" she asked.

"You wouldn't guess," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her. She felt fire blazing through her veins. She closed her eyes as her surroundings melted away.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that," Peter told Liedhenn when they had seated back again, "My sister has been acting very weird since she and Caspian 'discovered their love for each other'."

She turned around to see them, but quickly turned away since they were sharing a kiss, her cheek were red once again.

He blushed and smiled.

"So what are you going to do if your brother finds you??" he asked.

"I will try to convince him to let me stay here," she said, "Maybe I'll convince him to stay here with me. He and I are very close. After all, we are twins."

"I suppose," he said, "You Won't ditch me if he comes, will you?"

"No. Of course not, I already told you. I am not going back," she said, "I love my brother, and if he loves me as much as I love him, then he should understand."

They unknowingly locked eyes; his grayish blue with her deep blue…

They were interrupted by Ms. Hampston, "Looka yonder, two young couples," she said.

"We're not a couple," Peter and Liedhenn said instantaneously.

"We are just best friends," Liedhenn said without turning back at Peter.

"I was only just saying," Ms. Hampston said with a smile and gave each table their cakes.

"Enjoy," she said. She winked at Peter and left.

Peter blushed.

"Best friends?" he asked Liedhenn.

"Well that's how I think of you," she said shyly, her cheeks were slowly turning red, "You have been very generous to me. My affection for you has grown."

She finished with sarcastic pride.

He laughed and she joined.

"I do mean it!" she said, "Don't make fun!"

"I'm only laughing with you," he said, "Well, you are my best friend too. In spite of the way you've treated me."

He gave her an innocent look.

"And how would that have been?" she asked.

"Well first, you scared me to death in the forest, then you leave me hopelessly outside," he was saying with sarcasm, "I almost caught a cold, you know?"

"Oh eat your cake and be silent for a minute," she said.

They both laughed at their silliness.

Or was it silliness?

* * *

"Are you done?" Liedhenn asked Peter after he had put his fork down.

"Yes, are you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Peter stood up and called Ms. Hampston.

"Thank you very much for today, we really enjoyed it," he gave her three gold coins.

"Have a nice day you two," she said.

Peter signaled Liedhenn out the door.

Susan quickly turned, "Where are you going?"

He sighed, "If it were another day, I would tell you that it is none of your business. But I'm in a good mood today, and I'm going to tell you that I'm going to show Liedhenn around."

She rolled her eyes.

Peter bowed, "Good day, little sister."

She ignored him, "Good day Liedhenn."

"Good day," she replied and bowed.

Caspian nodded.

Susan watched as they left.

"I wonder what he's up to," she said.

He shrugged, "Let him be Susan, besides, you and I have got to go to Mr. Findston's and then, the day is ours."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what would we do then?"

"I don't know," he said.

She gave him a questioning look, the one he loved the most.

* * *

Great? Good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? Tell me! Please, please, please... puh-leeeze.


	6. At Night, and Under the Moon

Finally! Another update! I'm sorry it takes so long, but High School is just so weird. And cool. And awesome. I've decided to bring my good friend MidnightNinja13 into this because she gave me really good ideas, and besides, its nice to have someone at school to discuss with the story and kill time. I hope you like our new evil plan. It might take some time for you to see it unfold but it will be awesome!

A few thanks before we start:

Random.Gal930- Thank you for sticking with me since the very beginning, you rock and so do your stories, even though I need to take some time to review them! Lol. I know, I love them together too, but remember that nothing's that easy!

Aries9394-Thanks for sticking with my story too! I know, that was hilarious, I just had to write that!

Mae-E- Thanks for all the advise! I love it and it really helps! Yeah that was really cute… sigh

And thanks to all my other reviewers, you guys are awesome! You make my day whenever you push that tiny button at the bottom! Love you guys!

* * *

Susan looked at Caspian, trying to memorize every detail of his handsome face. She smiled at herself and gave a careless sigh. He looked at her and caught her staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked tilting his head to the side, with a hint of amusement and confusing in his voice.

"Nothing," she said and teasingly turned around. She walked ahead of him. It took him a while to react and follow. He was lost in her gracious slender figure.

"I think I know what I want to do today…or tonight, at least," she said without turning around, but stopping in front of a rosebush at the same time.

He came to her but didn't look at her, "And what would that be, love?"

She blushed and turned around to keep on walking down the narrow street.

"The day is ours now, right?" she asked.

She paused and turned around to look at him. The expression on her face was quite hard to read. He studied it and searched for an answer but he didn't find none.

He brushed his lips against hers. A huge fire sprung in her heart as he caressed her cheek and held her waist with a certain delicacy. He pulled away and looked at her with knowing eyes.

"I suppose so," he said as he kissed her cheek, "You wish is my command."

Susan leaned into his chest. He inhaled in the sweet perfume of her hair. She listened to his heartbeat as she battled to decide whether or not to carry on the idea on her head.

"I love you, you know? You make me crazy sometimes, but damn it, Caspian, I do," she whispered in his ear.

Caspian smiled to himself and slightly pulled away to look at her.

"Susan I love you too. I don't think you will ever be able to understand my love for you. I love you too much," he said and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

She was lost completely in his eyes and gently entwined the hand he was caressing her cheek with in hers and kissed it gently and slowly.

"Let's go," she said as she pulled away from the embrace.

He didn't let go of her, "Where to?"

She shrugged, "Wherever time might take us. We can stop by at the castle later, and maybe my room."

* * *

Peter held the door open for Liedhenn, it was raining hard outside, and the sun had set about an hour ago.

"Here we are," he said as he walked over to the front bar.

"What will be for you tonight?" the barman asked.

"Two butter scotch's, please," he said as he combed his damp hair backwards.

He walked over to the farthest corner in the small place and sat at a table.

Liedhenn stood motionless in the same spot for a moment, what the hell was this place? And what was butterscotch? She looked around; there were groups of men sitting and talking while drinking some sort of liquid. The atmosphere was quite relaxing and it had a bit of careless freedom to it. She had never been in such a place before. Besides her, there where only a few other women, and the few that were there were acting very awkward. Her gaze soon fell on the handsome guy that was playing guitar in a small stage. Her eyes met his and she quickly turned away.

She walked to Peter.

"What happened to them?" she asked pointing at the women.

"That's what happens when you drink to much," he said.

She decided she didn't want to know more about the subject. She sat silently for a minute, humming along with the soft music.

"And what are they doing?" she asked pointing at a few couples who were moving together in an open area.

"They're dancing," he said.

He hadn't looked up since the moment she had sat in the opposite side of him in the table. He was clumsily playing with a fork.

"What are we doing here?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Just came here for a drink. I thought you might like it," he answered, "I come here sometimes to get my head straightened out."

"It is quite calming if you ignore the women," she said with a smile that made him look up.

"Will you grant me this dance?" he asked.

"I don't know-"

"Come on," he said as he stood up and brought her to the dance floor.

* * *

Caspian sat at the foot of Susan's bed while she swiftly paced around the room. He didn't know why she was doing that, but he had decided that it would be best if he waited. Suddenly, she pulled him up to his feet and kissed him. At first, he was surprised, but he quickly returned the kiss. His hand was clumsily playing with her hair as she secured her arms around his neck. She tilted her head to the side, allowing her tongue to slip in his longing mouth, and deepening the kiss. They pulled apart as their lungs screamed for oxygen.

She lay in bed and signaled him to join her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. She shivered and let out a soft moan as she felt heat blazing through her veins.

"I love you Susan," he said.

"I love you too… Caspian?" she said a little hesitant.

"Hmmm…?" he said as she turned to look at him.

She bit her bottom lip as he ran a hand down her body, resting in her hip.

"Promise me you won't break my heart… promise you won't ever hurt me. I'm afraid of loosing you in any way."

Caspian gave her a loving look along with a sly smile. He caressed her cheek.

"Susan, I promise I will never hurt you. I would never do you such a horrible thing. I love you too much."

He kissed her full on the mouth and she rejoiced with love.

* * *

"Come on," Peter said, "You've got to admit you enjoyed yourself."

"I loved the music, that guy is really good. You weren't half bad yourself," she said teasingly.

He smiled and handed her z shot glass of butterscotch.

"Let's go dance again. Please?" she asked.

"I would much rather stay here," he replied.

"Come on," she insisted.

"Would you grant me this next dance?" a deep, attractive voice said from behind.

She swiftly turned around and found herself face to face with the guitarist. She blushed at her awkward move. When she looked again, his hazel eyes were warmly looking at her.

"S-sure," she managed to say. She took his arm and shyly advanced next to him. She gave Peter a quick glance.

Peter lamely looked at Liedhenn as she and that guitarist walked away. He drank his butterscotch and gulped down the glass she had left untouched.

He glared as the guitarist put a hand on her back, but quickly shook away the thought. What was he thinking? He had barely met her…

And yet Peter could only grimace as he watched them both slowly walking to the dance floor.

"Do you dance?" he asked her as he swiftly turned spun her around.

"Not much," she said shyly

She was looking down at her feet. He smiled and lifted her chin up to look at her. She instantly lost herself in his eyes.

"Follow my steps. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, like that," he gently told her.

She suddenly felt comfortable with him, but they still kept their fair distance.

* * *

In the shadows lurked someone neither Peter nor Liedhenn think of nor expected. He patiently stood in place and watched as _she_ danced with that young man… He is time… He thought to itself… His eyes narrowed as the young man's hand slid down to her waist.

* * *

A bit short, but this chapter is crucial for the unfolding story. I hope you all liked it, or even loved it. Prepare for what is to come! Now please make my day by posting a review! please, please, please! I will love you forever. Even though my heart is taken... Anyways, please, any suggestions are accepted, anything. Tell me what you think of it so far!


End file.
